Rojo
by desperatesmirks
Summary: Brian Kinney tiene que enfrentar un momento difícil, pero no puede evitar centrar su atención en ese color que, debido a las circunstancias, es lo único que ocupa lugar en su mente. -Oneshot, ubicado en el final de la primer temporada-


_**Disclaimer:** La serie Queer As Folk pertenece a Cowlip y a Showtime. No, no me pertenece a mi porque si así fuese, yo en este momento no estaría subiendo este fic, sino que estaría en mi loft en NYC hablando por teléfono con Gale Harold para saber cuando podríamos vernos, nada formal... sólo un encuentro casual. xD_

**NdA:** Dedicado a Inefable, porque sin ella yo no sería quién soy. No estaría obsesionada con Brian Kinney como lo estoy ahora, así que es para ella. ^^

**

* * *

Rojo**

Los ruidos a tu alrededor no existen, sólo existe el silencio y el rojo. Rojo, como una de tus toallas, rojo como el color de aquel gorrito de Gus, rojo un color que nunca te ha desagradado y sin embargo, ahora, lo detestas con todo tu ser.

Porque, inexplicablemente, es todo lo que ves, es lo único que tus ojos pueden enfocar. El rojo se escurre entre tus dedos, manchando tus manos, tus brazos y también tu camisa. Rojo invade tu mirada, la desvías, cierras tus ojos, tratas de no enfocar tu vista en ese color, no quieres, pero tienes la necesidad de volver a mirar, de cerciorarte que no puede ser peor, de asegurarte que aún respira.

Llegan, primeros auxilios, rescatan, levantan, recuestan, oxígeno, arriba… y tus ojos que fijos en el rojo de él, se dirigen hasta el rojo del piso. Momento, en el suelo hay algo no rojo, manchado quizás, ¿Blanco? Es posible. Un haz de luz brillante que sobresale del rojo, es como el brillo del sol. _Sunshine_. Te acercas y te agachas, evitando mirar el rojo, enfocando tu vista en lo que brilla, en la luz, en lo no rojo. Con tu mano agarras y lo sostienes. Un llamado te hace volver a la realidad, subes, te sientas y sientes que tu mundo se viene abajo.

Tubos, gasas, cosas que no entiendes y el oxígeno, pero lo que más te paraliza es el color rojo carmín en su cuello, en su camisa, en su cabeza, sus tiernas mejillas manchadas. ¿Dónde está su brillo? ¿_Sunshine_? Bajas la mirada, no lo soportas y en tus manos, en tus manos está ese trozo de seda, aún es suave al tacto, te hipnotiza, el blanco y el rojo, uniéndose, una tela que ya no representa uniformidad, que ya no representa a uno solo. Rojo y blanco, blanco y rojo fundiéndose, manchando, uniendo, y te aterrorizas, porque el rojo está ocupando el lugar del blanco, porque lo empuja, lo achica, lo está tiñendo. El rojo es el dominante, el blanco es el pasivo, el rojo significa fuerza, furia, deseo… el blanco pureza, amor, sencillez. Pero aún así el rojo lo corrompe, lo degrada, lo lastima. Porque el rojo no pregunta antes de entrar en tu vida, el rojo te invade, si gusta bien, si no gusta: que te den.

Tus pensamientos son confusos, te sientes una basura y aún así, a pesar de todo, de la situación, del momento, de lo mierda que es la vida, no puedes evitar enfocar tu vista en el rojo, que sabes que te lastima, te molesta, le odias. ¿Por qué debe verse el cielo rojo, una vez que se oculta el sol? No quieres que se haga de noche, no quieres que el crepúsculo tenga lugar y que el rojo invada el cielo, que el sol se oculte. Porque si se hace de noche no podrás volver a ver el sol, y tu mirada se nubla, el sol… ¿Dónde está el sol? Se detienen, abren, bajan y tú, hipnotizado, les sigues, con la bufanda en tu mano, con la bufanda bicolor.

Sentado y agobiado, comprendes, no sin temor, que la bufanda ya no podrá limpiarse, que el rojo y el blanco se han fundido, que el brillo del blanco, la pureza de uno, contrarresta perfectamente con la energía, y la pasión del rojo. Lagrimas caen por tus mejillas, rojo sangre tiene la bufanda. La sangre de Justin, no es tuya, no es del dominante, del enérgico, del fuerte… es del puro, del blanco, de la inocencia y la bondad. La sangre es de _Sunshine_, y tú no quieres imaginar que la noche, que el rojo está tapando el brillo del sol.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, es algo crudo e intenso, pero debo decir que me agrada mucho este fic. :)

¿Reviews? Sería bueno, así se si tengo que seguir escribiendo sobre QaF, o no.

_No toques a Brian Kinney o a Draquito, no tienes ningún derecho sobre ellos, yo sí... soy algo psicópata,_

_**Carli-chan**  
_


End file.
